1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to vehicular lamps, and more particularly to vehicular lamps with a simple structure including a drive assistance for drivers of a forward vehicle, which moves in a frontward direction of a subject vehicle incorporating the vehicle lamp especially when the drivers turn the forward vehicle around, and thereby drivers of the subject vehicle may also be facilitated for a safe driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
When drivers turn a vehicle around while the drivers steer the vehicle, the vehicle is subject to a rear-end collision by a rearward vehicle, which approaches from a rearward direction of the vehicle, especially on a road with poor visibility at night. Hence, various drive assist apparatuses have been developed. For example, a conventional drive assist apparatus, which may facilitate drivers of a subject vehicle incorporating the drive assist apparatus when the drivers turn the subject vehicle around, is disclosed in Patent Document No. 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open JP 2006-51850).
FIG. 14a is a schematic block diagram depicting the conventional drive assist apparatus, and FIG. 14b is a schematic explanatory top view for explaining operations of the conventional drive assist apparatus shown in FIG. 14a, which is disclosed in Patent Document No. 1. The conventional drive assist apparatus includes: a camera 80 photographing in a rearward direction of a subject vehicle incorporating the drive assist apparatus, and outputting image data in the rearward direction; and an image processing controller 81 receiving the image data from the camera 80, detecting a distance between the subject vehicle and a rearward vehicle, which moves from a rearward direction of the subject vehicle toward the subject vehicle, and outputting image control data including a guide line for a drive assist and warning voice data in accordance with the image data output from the camera 80, a turning signal output from a turning signal switch 86, a speed signal output from a speed sensor 87, and a rudder signal output from a rudder angle sensor 88.
In addition, the conventional drive assist apparatus also includes: a display controller 82 generating display data in accordance with the image control data output from the image processing controller 81; a monitor 83 displaying the display data; a voice output circuit 84 generating voice data in accordance with the warning voice data output from the image processing controller 81; and speaker 17 pronouncing the voice data for drivers of the subject vehicle. In this case, the above-described guide line for a drive assist includes: Region 91 located next to the subject vehicle 90; Region 92 being a dangerous zone when turning the subject vehicle 90 around; Region 93 being a warning zone when turning the subject vehicle 90 around; Region 94 being a safe zone even when turning the subject vehicle 90 around; and wherein the conventional drive assist apparatus facilitates the drivers of the subject vehicle 90 in accordance with the guide line when the drivers turn the subject vehicle 90 around by using the monitor 13 and the speaker 15.
However, the conventional drive assist apparatus need at least controllers such as the image processing controller and the display controller in addition to the camera, and therefore may be subject to a complex structure. Additionally, the drivers may not afford a watch with the monitor 13 because the drivers may generally confirm surrounding conditions with a door mirror when the drivers turn the subject vehicle around. Accordingly, drivers of a rear vehicle, which moves toward the subject vehicle, may not also drive responsibly at ease.
The above-referenced Patent Documents and additional Patent Documents are listed below and are hereby incorporated with their English abstracts and specification in their entireties.    1. Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open JP 2006-51850    2. Patent Document No. 2: U.S. Pat. No. 8,860,047    3. Patent Document No. 3: U.S. Pat. No. 9,368,690
The disclosed subject matter has been devised to consider the above and other problems, characteristics and features. Thus, exemplary embodiments of the disclosed subject matter can include vehicular lamp with s simple structure including a drive assistance for drivers of a forward vehicle, which moves in a frontward direction of a subject vehicle incorporating the vehicle lamp especially when the drivers turn the forward vehicle around, and thereby drivers of the subject vehicle may also be facilitated for a safe driving.